Cabin Fever
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Hormones racing between them, the The Hunter-Jones family and Flynn's girlfriend Grace have all come to a consensual decision that they want to try something special while on an pleasurable extended holiday.
1. Fireside Beginnings

**Cabin Fever  
**Chapter One: "Fireside Beginnings"

Echoing through a vast secluded woods cloaked in the midnight darkness a lone bird called out from its nest hidden up high from the earth as it settled down to finally close its eyes for the night. From high above its call drifted through the foliage pushed on in the night's cool wind, falling to the forest floor before travelling over a beautiful still lake that's surface was bathed in moonlight. The godly white disk reflected off the water, with its light pouring into the dark bedroom of a large cabin sitting by the waters edge. Two bodies rest underneath, caressing.

"This weekend is going to be something special, you know?" Georgia whispered, as she leaned over and traced a finger down her husband's muscular hairy chest. She loved following down the middle, "All the kids are still awake,"

"I know…" Jeremy smiled in response, pressing his lips against his wife. "I'm still shocked, they agreed to our plan! Even if I'm not entirely sure about Flynn bringing his girlfriend…"

Georgia tutted and put a finger to the man's lips. She rolled over slightly until she lay atop of him, straddling Jeremy before leaning up with both hands on either pec. The way he looked up and admired the sight in the moonlight made the woman smile softly, then kissed him lovingly. "Those two are probably naked as we speak and it _is_ late, we've been teasing the kids all day not to… get off."

"Well, he _is _your son so I'm sure they haven't waited in a beautiful place like this." Jeremy smiled. "Oh, you know our three deserved to be punished like that."

This lush cabin hidden away from the world deep into the woods was for more than a much needed family outing during the Summer to escape the heat. All of the Hunter-Jones family had arrived two days ago and just let themselves go having relaxation and fun time, free of the stresses of work and school. It was a relief to have nobody come knocking on the door. The Cabin was an old two story wooden house, tall and made with dark oak to match the woods surrounding it. There was a beautiful porch and a small garden out front, with a patio out the back with the newest addition of a spa. Next to the jetty leading out into the water sat Logan's old jetski, bobbing and wading.

Flynn and Grace spent the days swimming, or being teenagers exploring the deep woods. Happy in simply spending time together without the demands of the world on their backs. CeCe and Logan had quickly retired to the old tire swing a few times, nuzzling into the other while kissing. It had been a shock to the parents when the young adult pair had come to them and asked for permission to attempt dating each other and after a few heavy debates about the issue, the parents had given their permission for the pair to try.

"So you are still sure about this, honey?" Jeremy asked as he brought his wife's body closer, kissing along her collarbone and nibbling softly. The man's talented hands were working on pleasing Georgia's body, massaging her back from the built up tension. "If you're not I'm sure we could just get you alone with Logan… I know he thinks you are attractive,"

"Oh, are you just wanting some alone time with my daughter, mister?" Georgia teased, playfully poking her husband's chest. "And I'm sure… the kids seemed interested. Even if nervous"

Jeremy couldn't help but grind upwards thinking about sleeping with his step-daughter. The couples role plays about sex with each others child had become something of habit for them. "Mmm only if you won't bite me for it, Miss Jones…"

"Oh I'm sure _Officer _Jones could be tempted not to bite…" Georgia grinned. "Unless my detainee likes it…"

"Ooooh you might have to break out the handcuffs," He growled back, pretending to nip at the woman's nose.

"I'm sure your son wouldn't mind if I do… they seem to go missing when those two are home…"

Bursting out in quiet laughter the man fell back onto the bed with a happy sigh, wrapping around Georgia's mature sexy body and holding her close. They felt each other up in the moonlight silence, being a happily married couple without the noises of San Francisco traffic deafening their tender moments. He kissed her cheek and got one back with a smile. "Funny you should say that. I swear Flynn takes my fire helmet when Grace's over…"

"Oh, we both know how much he loves to use his _hose._" Georgia giggled.

A young chuckle couldn't help but break their fun.

"He is my little fireman." Grace cooed.

"Seriously? We get a ban but you two get to play…" Flynn smirked, breaking his mother and step-fathers fun. "So not fair."

Georgia bolted up and turned to face her youngest child, who stood in their doorway with only a pair of dark sweats to cover up. It was a sexy sight, and being so late into a loving moment was more of a turn on than it should have been. When his dark eyes glanced downwards, Georgia gasped and lifted the blanket to cover up her naked chest. He wasn't supposed to see that yet but sure was smirking about it.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes. "I think the kids want us downstairs now, honey…"

"Mhm, we do. And could you kindly put on a bra, mother? Logan and I enjoy a little strip tease from ban-breakers like you and dad soo…" Flynn smirked and shamelessly rubbed his cock through the sweats. Making his own mother blush like that only turned the teen boy on and made his girlfriend a little unsure about what she was told was happening. Not that she knew the full extent. Only semi hard, it wasn't too obvious a bulge just yet. "You've got five before i'm back here dragging you out,"

Grace chuckled. "The boys were getting a little _impatient._"

"You two get downstairs and wait," Jeremy said a little gruff.

Rolling out of bed with his thick, hard cock swinging around in direct view of the two teenagers the fireman nodded to Flynn with an air of superiority. Massaging his pecs for a long moment, Jeremy flexed and stretched a little. His cock bounced around, the fat seven and a half inches intimidatingly throbbing. Grace's eyes refused to leave it, and Flynn was salivating. That brat knew he would never win back mouthing now seeing that. While the two blushed and quickly made for the stairs, Jeremy was pulling on a pair of black boxers from the floor before pulling a robe tightly around himself listening to their footsteps hurrying down.

Georgia chuckled. "Did you see how her eyes zoomed in on your cock..."

Jeremy wrapped a hand around his wife's waist and kissed her deeply. "And Flynnie's eyes on these puppies?"

"Wonder if my horny son has informed his girlfriend of what we are truly doing here tonight…" Georgia grinned, a little turned on that her son's eyes had in fact checked her out.

"If he hadn't, I think a boy perving on his mom's jugs would have sent her running…" The man replied with his own cocky grin. After tossing up her underwear he crossed to the door. "You know if I pulled a string or two… we could stay here for the whole month. _If_ this thing goes well."

"Well to be fair her eyes never left you to see her boyfriend…" Georgia teased. "Mmmm… could be nice to _move _here if all goes right…"

Just as the two parents leaned in for a tender kiss, something hard was thrown at the thick wooden floor and a voice called up the stairs. "COME ON! YOU TWO ARE THE SLOWEST THING SINCE CECE DOING HER MAKEUP!"

Chuckling the eldest pair in the group followed the 'children' up.

"You four couldn't wait?" Jeremy chuckled, as he walked in the door to find Grace and CeCe already climbed into their boyfriend's laps. Sharing equally as passionate and loving short kisses. CeCe caressed her boyfriend's cheek, feeling along his jawline as their hips did the work. However, Grace was sitting along Flynn's lap, kissing his cute lips.

Logan snorted. "Well, apparently… You two didn't."

"Telling tails, sweetie?" Georgia grinned, as she looked over at her eighteen-year-old son who just smirked and playfully shrugged in return.

Rolling her eyes at the boy, the woman left the room and travelled into the kitchen while the others settled in the living room by the still roaring fire. Illuminated only by the light of a single lantern hanging by the wall, Georgia felt her way over to the fridge and withdrew two bottles of wine for the little party about to start. One that she claimed was non alcoholic for the little _babies_ sitting and kissing. She wasn't going to be telling anyone the true liquor level as it would ruin the _adult _fun they were planning.

Smirking to herself, Georgia hummed and started putting together a little platter of cheese, bread and strawberries dipped in chocolate for them all to dig into. There was also a bowl of cherries and cream thrown in at the last minute before returning to the kiss fest. But much to her surprise nobody was touching anyone now, with all the teenagers sitting side by side half-glaring at Jeremy for making them abruptly stop their fun.

"Seriously?" Georgia chuckled, as she placed the snacks down on the coffee table. "I bring out food, and you five stop?"

Jeremy was palming himself with one leg thrown over the other and that short robe hiding absolutely nothing. The thick bulge through the fabric took him a long stroke, and a cocky smirk. Through his loose pair of boxers, the girls and boys could see the tip of his cock throbbing at them and looking up wasn't any better as he smirked hungrily. Even Logan was intimidated by his father's dick. While the length was actually a little smaller than his own from what he could guesstimate, the sheer thickness of it was something that caused goosebumps.

"Jeremy… said if we kissed again he'd-" Flynn's words died in his throat, drowned by a gulp.

"Spank us," Logan finished, not without moaning softly.

Georgia sighed, and smacked her husband. "Ignore the doofus… He's just angry that Flynn interrupted the good part"

Jeremy was about to protest with a pout but all three boys were caught off guard when Georgia reached over and grabbed a cherry. Dipping it into the cream before pulling it back and allowing her tongue to sensually remove every bit of the cream with her tongue. Their eyes widened when she lowered the cherry by the stem into her mouth, using her tongue to tease and manipulate the stem once it entered her mouth before pulling it out in a heart shape.

"H-Holy…" Logan and Flynn breathed out, their cocks twitching a little from the talented tongue.

"Damn mom, how did you do that…?" CeCe asked in amazement.

"Practice makes perfect…" Georgia teased, the woman winking at her husband.

To all of their surprise another hand shot out and stole a cherry from the bowl. They copied Georgia in licking the cream free of the glossy red fruit antagonising slowly with a sexy smirk, before biting off the cherry itself. Then the stem was placed onto their tongue by their surprised partner, who watched eagerly as they slowly worked the stem over in their mouth, shaping it into a neatly double tied knot. Presented on the tip of their long talented tongue. Grace smirked at Flynn's moan from her action and gave the boy's hard cock a grope, not giving a care in the world that his whole family was there to watch.

"My mom taught me that, just for you…"

The rest of the Hunter-Jones family only chuckled at the shocked look on Flynn's face as he stared at his girlfriend. His mind racing and throwing a mental celebration from his luck.

"Flynnieeeeeee… snapback." Logan teased, throwing some chocolate covered strawberries at his younger step-brother.

Flynn growled at Logan and ate the sweet fruit. "Bitch,"

"I'll make you one later, bro…" Replied Logan with a broad smirk.

Saying that made Grace raise an eyebrow, thinking that she was going to be in a competition with Flynn and his siblings. Since she couldn't really work out _how _Logan would be making his brother a 'bitch' in what she assumed was more a _viewed _bit of fun with her boyfriend. Not that it mattered for now.

The girl played along with the brothers by rolling back onto Flynn's lap, throwing on leg over both of his and latching onto his chest. Feeling up the rock hard muscles, she massaged his pecs to milk him of those sexy moans she loved to hear and leaned in to hear them right in her ear. Flynn's moans were low and shaking, with the boy shuddering in the cold as those slow hands slowly worked up his body and down the lines in his muscle.

Deciding to tease her step-father, CeCe motioned to the youngest couple in the cabin. "Well Jeremy, spanking Grace? Or you all talk…"

"Hmm, while it was hot to see those kids going at it… I think she should get that round ass over here." The man answered smirking, undressing Grace with his eyes.

"U-um sir, that's…" Grace's throat ran dry. She choked out but managed to finish, "That's so inappropriate!"

Georgia and Jeremy shared a look before turning towards Flynn who awkwardly shrugged with a smile that clearly revealed that Grace wasn't aware. They both glared a little at the horned up eighteen-year-old boy, with the man patting his lap.

"Well still come here and we'll _explain_ what your boyfriend was too stupid to." Jeremy replied, groaning.

Grace groaned and looked at her boyfriend with a large sigh.

"Flynn… what have you done this time…"

Jeremy just motioned for the girl to come over, with a thin robed clad Grace climbing off of her boyfriend and very awkwardly moving over to her boyfriend's step brother. Nerves growing heavily. Just before she had the chance to sit down the man's strong calloused hand came down on her dark, round and got a good grip of the softness. He moaned from the touch, smirking at the feeling of the young girl's ass.

"M-Mr. Hunter!" Grace yelped, blushing as the man felt up her soft cheeks.

Roughly she was made to step closer, eventually falling into the older man's lap. Now both hands clasped her fine ass with a deep growl, Jeremy staring into the girls eyes. In spite of himself, Flynn watched jealous that his step-father was opening groping his sister.

"Now we all talked, before you got invited, that we were going to try a little _anything goes _somethin' somethin'," He said slowly, massaging the ass in his hands. Grace couldn't deny that being held like that was a turn on, and that Flynn had a little to learn about not treating her so fragile.

"Y-You… are you meaning what I'm thinking…" Grace replied in shock, her mouth dropping as she looked over at her boyfriend who nervously nodding. While hoping that she didn't react badly to him wanting to try being _intimate _with his mother, sister and step family.

"Yes sweetie…" Georgia whispered, softly to try and calm Grace's nerves.

Jeremy took _another _approach however. "So with that in mind and if you don't mind… Logan and I would like a little _turn_ on this body of yours,"

Grace's head was spinning. In her mind all that processed was that the boys were playing pass the parcel with her body.

"I'll go gentle on a cute girl like you, Grace." Jeremy moaned in her ear, working his hands into her long brown and blond hair, weaving into the curls.

When the thin curvy brunette eighteen-year-old girl didn't protest or fight back the man gently brought Grace closer until their lips met for a small tender kiss that left the younger girl with starry eyes. Jeremy leaned off the couch and kissed her again, this time deeper. There was a fiery heat between the two as they were watched by the whole family steadily beginning to make out on the couch. Right by the fire, their lips broke and met again, with Grace's hands nervously moving to relax on his shoulders while kissing her own boyfriends step-father. The man's lips felt like magic, and each time they met she compared them to Flynn's, remembering the heated nights they would share making out in bed or while just having lazy moments together. Despite Jeremy lacking the eighteen-year-old boy's passion, Grace shuddered slightly and rested closer to him. Jeremy felt her slipping onto his lap, grinding that cute body against his massive dick while moaning against her petite lips.

It had been a _long _time since he had been with someone this young and petite and if he didn't lie to himself, it was a turn on.

Their kiss had the man ignoring the rest of the room until the voice of his son broke the kiss. "_Zamm _Dad… You know, sharing _is _caring…"

Jeremy smirked, eager for a chance to kiss his son and Grace. "If you want a turn Logan, come join in this one. Show your old man how you do it…"

Logan shrugged and lifted his girlfriend off of his own lap and much to the shock and annoyance of the chubbed eighteen-year-old boy, he placed her on Flynn's lap. The pair watched on as Logan walked towards his father and step-brother's girlfriend with his own white spa robe that struggled to actually hide much of his muscular body. His was a few sizes too small and was almost bursting open no matter high tight the belt was tied.

Something that had the younger girl gulping a little from the definition. With the boy making her own boyfriend's muscular body and six-pack abs look undefined.

Picking her up by her juicy ass, Jeremy set Grace down on the arm of the couch while Logan set himself on the other arm. Both men smirked at her, each wanting to steal a taste of her petite lips before the other got the chance. Jeremy's hand didn't moved from her butt, and the girl was biting back a moan as a large finger sunk in.

Logan was first, however. Once Grace's chin was trapped between his thumb and forefinger, the long-haired hunk leaned in and pressed their lips together. For a few moments they just kissed, passionate and sweet. But before long his tongue was licking her lips, seeking permission that was quickly granted. Logan slipped inside of his step-brother's girl and explored the cavern, claiming it as his own. Their kiss finally broke when Logan suddenly groped her perky young breasts with a cocky grin.

"Oi! Those are mine to play with…" Flynn teased cheekily, trying to ignore the fact his erect cock was poking his older sister who hadn't left his lap yet.

Instead her behind was squirming around and rubbing against his crotch.

"Was yours… it's _all _of ours now, kiddo," Jeremy said back. Then grunted in surprise as a hand touched his thick monster cock. Looking down it was his own son groping the fabric covered shaft, slowly moving back and forth across the length.

"Not bad Dad, not bad at all…" Logan grinned, his hand _just _managing to fully wrap around the thickness. His father's grunts filling the cabin living room as Logan's hand worked.

Growling at his son's slight cockiness, Jeremy took a handful of the hunk's long almost girly hair and tugged at it. "Mmm you like how big your father is huh? This dick's the thickest you're ever going to find, Logan so get a good long feel of it…. Then get in here and kiss me before I spank you like when you were a kid."

Logan smirked.

"I bet you wanted to do more than just spank, if this week is anything to go by."

After teasing his father, Logan leaned past the girl, pressing her between his and his father's muscular robe covered chests as the adult men locked lips. Their tongues instantly started licking against others, with a quick battle for dominance growing between the biological Hunter men. Jeremy won quickly, tugging back Logan's hair and shoving his tongue down his own son's hungry throat as their kiss became deeper.

"Your girlfriend seems to be having _fun _there Flynn…" CeCe smirked a bit away from them, as she watched her boyfriend and his father making out with her brother's girlfriend moaning as their bodies and hardened cock grinded against her petite self.

"Yeah, I should join huh?" Flynn started trying to get up but found himself pinned. A pair of hands on his thick pecs, and another on his shoulders, both pushing down. "Uh, what are you doin?"

"Let your girlfriend have some fun Flynn, there's _others _you can have fun with…" CeCe found herself purring, the girl letting herself go as she hinted towards her younger brother. "And I'm a little hungry for _more_ than just a kiss from my boyfriend and I _know _that poking isn't your phone…"

Flynn blushed and stuttered at the thought of doing anything with his red haired sister, but couldn't deny that her body did look good in a thin black silk robe. Without even thinking and letting his mind turn him against it, his hands began to explore CeCe's curvy form, carefully touching her sides as he travelled lower and lower to her ass. But something woke back up in Flynn's mind and he stopped abruptly, moving up her body again until he reached and began caressing the girl's large tits with a smirk.

"Mmmm… that's it little bro… play with your sister's tits…" CeCe cooed, her mind loving the kink of having her brother feeling her up like this.

"Damn Cee, you've got pornstar jugs!" The horny eighteen-year-old growled, hooking his fingers into her robe and pulling it open to see her tits. Unfortunately she still had a _very_ revealing black lace bra on underneath.

CeCe smirked a little at her brother's comments and leaned down to whisper something solely into his ear. "If you're good, I'll send you the tapes of me _doing _porn… and it's _not _straight porn."

Feeling his cock throbbing at the thought of his sister doing lesbian porn, Flynn leaned in and nibbled her ear. "Deal! I might even show you my audition tape… still waiting on call backs…"

CeCe grinned at her brother being just as deviant as her and whispered one more comment. "Maybe we should do some _scenes _together…"

Flynn didn't respond verbally and instead did something that he had thought about a few times when he was younger and something his mind couldn't get away from when his mother and step-father had suggested this. He leaned in and captured his sister's lips in a heated kiss, that had both of the Jones children moaning. As their kiss deepened, CeCe and Flynn's hands worked on exploring each other's bodies, with Flynn's working their way back up to his sister's pornstar level breasts while CeCe found herself addicted to feeling up and tracing her brother's very deserved six-pack abs. The girl's hands undoing and parting Flynn's comfortable spa-style robe a little in order to get a better feel for her brother's body, the hands just bordering above his boxer briefs.

Their heated make out session was watched like a hawk by their mother, who felt a little left out from the Hunter men making out and pleasuring her son's girlfriend while her children made out like horny teenagers. Something that she was disappointed that she hadn't seen them doing it when they were slightly younger and had to wait until Flynn's eighteenth year alive to get them to try.

Despite her lips being attached to her brother's and their tongues fighting inside of her mouth, CeCe's eyes were on someone else.

Jeremy.


	2. Family Passions

Chapter Two: "Family Passions"

The red-headed girl had always had a not-so-secret crush on Logan's stud of a father and was growing jealous of Grace getting felt up and kissed as passionately as she was by both men. Looking back now, in the corner of her eye CeCe could see that one had put the younger girl's hand into Logan's covered up cock and she was from the look in her eyes, _very_ happily stroking it for him.

"Mmmm… how about stripping a little for me and mom?" CeCe nibbled on Flynn, the only boy _not_ simply in a robe and underwear and happy to have chosen to wear his sweatpants as well. "Let's see how big my little brother really is,"

"Oh… and how would my sexy sister like her little brother to strip for her…" Flynn growled, the boy kissing, pecking his sister on the lips between every word past the _first _her.

CeCe however wasn't the one to answer, with Flynn's eyes widening a little when he remembered that there were other people in the room. With the sound of his mother's wishes for her eighteen-year-old son's strip show filling his ears.

"I would enjoy a nice and slow strip tease, really showing off that sexy young body of his… and if he doesn't get to it now then his mother's going to get the handcuffs." Georgia slyly whispered in his ear, then took a nip while slipping her tongue out to tease the boy's ear lobe. "Besides, you two missed that one during your _lengthy _make out session,"

Following his mother's finger, Flynn saw something that made his blood boil for a moment.

Laid across Jeremy's strong chest was his girlfriend with both hands wrapped back around the man's neck as they shared small playful kisses in between her sexy moans of pleasure. That much was fine and hot to see, especially as Jeremy ran his hands up and down her body with the lacey robe wide open but her red bra still covering up her perky breasts. The light touch was a surprise. But just a little below, Flynn saw that Grace's legs were spread open resting on the mans with her red panties hanging loosely on one of her toes. Logan was between them, moaning as he ran his long tongue up the wet pussy lips. After swallowing a mouthful of her sweetness the hunk buried his face in the honey pot and tasted more of Grace's pussy, teasing the sensitive hole with his tongue. His dorky moans steadily filled the room, distracting the Jones kids as they watched on enviously. Logan went a step further and widened the hot pink hole with his thumbs and shoved his tongue inside her.

"Oh my god, L-Logan your tongue… i-it-it's so good! MM!" Grace whined as the hunk began to suck on her clit. Her whole body was shaking out of control, which made the man smirk. When he went back to her hole, his thumb rubbed the clit vigorously to bring her closer to orgasm.

"Come on Grace, squirt into my mouth… your small dick boy toy's watching," Logan egged her on, pistoning his tongue in and out.

Flynn glared at his step brother for that one and lifted CeCe out of his lap to make a move for the cocky older boy. The move towards them glare only dying as his sister's hands wrapped around him and began feeling him up once more.

"Look at Logan eating out your girlfriend's sexy little pussy…" CeCe purred into his ear, hand palming against her brothers covered erection. "You know you want to watch as her juices flow out and onto your step brother's talented tongue…"

Despite a grunt, Flynn didn't make another move to stop his step brother from making Grace squirt.

Whining out without being able to say anything more than a scream, Grace arched up from Jeremy's lap and started squirting all over Logan's handsome face. Shaking wildly, every muscle in the girl's body flexed tight. Flynn moaned to see it from afar for once and see Grace's face lost in utter ecstasy as she came onto his sexy step-brother. Her sweet juices coated the boy, who backed off in surprise but quickly closer the gap and lapped away at her honey pot for more. She came hard in his face and mouth, and huffed when it finally subsided. Just in time to see that Logan was making out with his father again, sharing her juices.

"Oh god…" Grace breathed out, shocked at how hot it was to have been brought to orgasm by her boyfriend's step-family.

Her reaction earned her a look from her boyfriend but instead of rushing over in order to fight for his step brother for his girlfriend's sweet juices, the eighteen-year-old gym hunk focused on what his sister and mother was craving from him.

Grinning, CeCe climbed off of him to give full access with a turned on Flynn Jones turned to face the girls. With his sister joining his mother on a couch in order to watch the view in comfort. Smirking at them, the teen started to untie then threw open his white spa robe to show off that muscular chest to the whole family, ripped with definition and flexing to make himself look even sexier for the only two actually watching his strip show. Slowly he peeled the fluffy whiteness from his bulging arms, which were almost the size of Logan's by now despite being smaller than the hunk. Now discarded, that robe would be ignored inside for the rest of the month.

"What do you think?" Davis questioned, as he presented his long work on the muscular body his mother and sister. The teen continued to flex in order to show off his abs and definition.

To tease the girls further the boy began running his hand over his muscular abs, with one of them coming to a stop on his right nipple and beginning to lightly tease the darker pink nub. Sensitive, it made his thick six inch cock throb hard. "Mmm…"

Something that both his mother and sister noted _and _enjoyed.

"Those are _so_ coming off next, bro…" CeCe moaned to herself, massaging her body through the dark lace robe. She fingered the hem, teasing Flynn with her tits a little.

Despite licking his lips from the flash of his sister's large breasts. Flynn teased back. "My nipples? A little _hard _to remove sis…"

"Your sweats you dork, now strip them before I have to!" CeCe hissed.

"Bossy… Bossy…" Flynn grinned, as he teased the waistband of his grey sweats.

With the boy lowering it a little until the sweats were _just _hanging from the tip of his underwear-covered cock, while letting his mother and sister take in the upper half of his underwear. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before his sister went through with her threat, Flynn turned around in order to give his mother and sister a view of his ass as he lowered his sweats, bending and wiggling his now underwear only clad ass for their enjoyment.

Through the lustful view on his step-father's face as he looked over and saw Flynn bent over and showing ass, would have the eighteen-year-old blushing.

He slowly stood back up to give them a nice long view of his ass before turning back to face his sister and mother, rock hard cock trying its best to force its way through the thin fabric of his under armour red waist-banded black boxer briefs. Grinning at the lust radiating the girls faces, Flynn's fingers lightly moved down his slightly hairy snail trail in order to finger underneath his underwear, with the boy moving his finger around his waist a little to loosen up his boxer briefs and tease the adult women further. Who were both loving having the eighteen-year-old hunk stripping for _them_.

Wanting her son to get on with a little and give her the first view of her son's cock since he was a young child and she had to bathe him, Georgia pushed for him to get on it with. "Come on sweetie…"

"Yeah, show the goods Flynnie…" Logan called over with a wolf whistle and smirk.

Flynn rolled his eyes a little but kept his attention on his mother and sister, both who had their eyes locked in on his crotch as the younger boy teased himself through the fabric. He kept his own eyes on them as he bent over once more and lowered his boxer briefs slowly, letting his cock flick out into the fresh air of the cabin before standing back up. The teenager awkwardly standing there in front of his mother and sister, with his erect six-inch cock pointing directly towards them.

Posing awkwardly, the muscular eighteen-year-old questioned his mother and sister. "Well…"

"Well," Georgia said as she pulled the cord on her lace robe and let it fall away to reveal she wore nothing underneath. Her fluffy breasts and dripping wet pussy made the boy start to pant and his eyes bulge, which brought a smirk to the woman's lips. The fact she still looked so good after all those years amazed her, too. Caressing what her husband called puppies, Georgia started Flynn up and down, "I'd say I did a _very_ good job at making _ALL _of that. God knows your father didn't give you that snake."

Despite everything going on in the cabin and what they were planning, CeCe couldn't help but get a little disgusted at the thought of her father like that. "Mom… Ew…"

Giving a firm look the policewoman slapped the back of her daughter's head, "Oh be quiet. You are the one who threatened to tear off Flynn's clothes. Not that I can blame you for wanting a quicker view of what her son was now showing off."

Ignoring the mother-daughter argument, one of the men called out over them while still feeling up the young petite girl pinned between their god-like bodies. Jeremy eyed up his step-son with a hunger in his eyes, imagining that young build body doing his own mother. "Not bad kiddo, Grace is lucky to get that. Want her back or should this old bag of bones leave you to your mother?"

Flynn was about to speak when something hit him. A fun idea, for all six of them to get some loving, and finally get his whole family naked.

"Neither."

Smirking, the eighteen-year-old crossed the room and grabbed a hold of Logan, turning the older hunk and roughly kissing him. While Logan's eyes widened from the sudden kiss, he felt Flynn also groping his hard cock through the robe and started to moan down the younger boy's throat. When the kiss broke, with a string of saliva between the step-brother's lips, Flynn whispered in his ear.

"Jeremy wants to see you fuck my mom _and_ CeCe…" Flynn hissed huskily, "Do that and I'll suck your dick again, just like old times… _big brother!_"

Logan snorted and reached out in order to give his young step-brother's cock a few rough strokes. "You always were a little cock _whore, _Flynnie. You're on."

A second later his robe was on the floor, and the tanned godly body on full display for the Hunter-Jones family. All that covered up Logan Hunter was a pair of black and white Under Armour boxer briefs, a brand of underwear that both of the boys preferred, that looked ready to tear off every time it throbbed for everyone staring. They would get a better look seconds later, when he tore a hole in the black underwear that his cock flopped out of. Everyone's eyes went wide, except for CeCe and Jeremy, when the eight-inch thickness hung between his toned legs. Pinned together with Flynn's slightly smaller cock, Logan gave them both a few tugs and growled. Then let them go.

Walking over to his step mother, Logan leaned down and after a peck on the lips, loudly and lustfully whispered. "Want some, _mommy?_"

"Oh god you know it, Logan… You're just as sexy as your father," Georgia Hunter-Jones moaned, rubbing her mature body at the nude sight in front of her.

Only once before in her fifty four years alive had she seen the handsome young man offering his body to her naked and despite it having been so long ago that moment had never left either's mind. It had been early into Georgia's relationship with Jeremy and just after practically moving in with the Joneses. Someone had been using the shower when Georgia needed to use it before work so she was in a hurry when it was finally free. Naked and shivering in the cold morning age, the woman threw open the shower curtain then let out a loud scream.

Logan's sexy hunk of a body was cascading with hot, steamy water that dripped down through his long brown hair, over his shredded six-pack then dripped off of his thick seven-inch cock. By now it had grown another inch and thickened up a little. If his father hadn't been part of the equation, Georgia and Logan wouldn't have stopped themselves from jumping each other and having one of the hottest rounds of sex in their lives then and there.

Sadly, Georgia had sternly told the showering hunk that she wasn't waiting another second and forced him to face the other wall as she climbed in. Washing her body with his back to her, massaging the soap into her round breasts as he washed his hair, stealing glimpses at her ass.

Eager to see it once more the man pulled the cord on her robe then slipped his hands underneath and lifted it away from her shoulders, watching it cascade off of her beautiful form. She wore a tight hugging pair of white panties and a bra that showed off the woman. No words were shared, they knew nothing needed to be said. The view only got better as Logan reached around to unclasp the bra that let her bouncy tits free.

"Not taking your time, hey big boy?" Georgia smirked, loving that her step-son was being so forward.

Logan caressed them softly and smirked back, rolling them around in his hands. A loving touch that matched his father's, only with softer hands. Making his way down from there the hunk slipped his thumbs into her thin white panties and began to ease them off of her, with the hunk loving how soaked they were just for him. Then again, he thought, his father had had this mature babe in bed before so who knows what they did.

"Mmm fuck your body is still so hot Georgia. I so should have banged you when we were in that shower, huh?" Logan bit his lower lip, gently leading the woman down onto one of the couches. He kneeled before her and started to kiss down his step-mother's body, while his hands worked their way up her sides. The woman moaned from his touch, which just turned on the man. His tongue circled one of her firm nipples, then said huskily: "I've dreamt… of touching you. And kissing you… and loving everything you've got to give. Especially this,"

Between every pause another kiss was given to the police woman's body, and the hunk moved lower. Finally after peppering her with kisses Logan reached her pussy and licked slowly up the folds, loving the taste of his girlfriend's mother. They tasted so alike, albeit CeCe's sweeter.

Georgia moaned from this treatment of being worshiped and pleased. The Hunter men knew how to treat women, which was more than could be said for her ex-husband. A surprise movement from Logan made her gasp then giggle as she realized that the dorky boy had picked up one of her feet and proceeded to kiss down her long leg. His eyes were shut tight, kissing passionately like a gentleman. Meanwhile Logan massaged her foot, letting the stressed woman's whole body relax and let him do the work. It took a little but eventually he reached the sole of Georgia's foot and started to kiss and lick the sole, loving on the ticklish surface as she giggled at him. Logan leaned in and took one of her toes into his mouth, sucking and teasing it before letting go with a loud _pop_ and returning to loving on her whole body once more.

"Oh Logan, honey… you know how to treat a woman. CeCe's a lucky girl. You take after your father," Georgia guided him by the chin and kissed Logan deeply on the lips, feeling the boy melt like he had never been kissed before.

This body worship was completely unseen by the other pairs tucked into their places in the same room, ignorant to all but the ones they were pressed against. On the reclining chair Grace was having her perky young breasts sucked by an eager Jeremy who while nibbling the nipples was working two fingers deep into the girl's sweet wet hole. She had her head thrown back, being pleased in a way she had never felt before and was instantly in love with.

Meanwhile on the couch nearest to the fire Flynn was hungrily unclasping his older sister's black lacy lingerie panties and sliding them away from her amazingly curved body that had been perfected after years of dance. CeCe, however was working her baby brother's slick shaft that was coated in her saliva, teasing the head in slow hard movements that were making the eighteen-year-old boy grunt and buck upwards.

"Ngh, fu-fuck cut that out and just suck me!" Flynn growled as his body tingled. Being edged like that had been a punishment Grace used sometimes, trying him to the chair and seeing how many times the boy could cum. So far seven was the winning number. "Aaaaah fuck you slut!"

CeCe smirked once she felt her black lace panties were gone and pressed her dripping snatch into her brother's dirty mouth. Giving his hard cock a squeeze and spitting onto the head, CeCe moaned when his tongue instantly shoved itself inside. "Mmm fuck you want to fuck this slut, don't you? With that _bad bad_ language, it's no wonder you'd want to fuck your own big sister…"

Despite her teasing, CeCe found herself _wanting _Flynn to fuck her like a slut.

Moaning into the wetness sitting on his lips the horny eighteen-year-old boy forced his tongue deep into the tight pink hole. Its sweetness trickled down into his mouth, then was swallowed with eagerness. Flynn reached around and gripped his older sister's white ass, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh and pulling them wide apart. The siblings, much to their own confusion found that they couldn't care less about being in a sixty-nine together moaned as they pleasured each other. Working the shaft slowly so that the younger boy was edged close to creaming, CeCe's hand eased off the head. Hearing the way Flynn groaned made her smirk.

"So easy…" She moaned, her breath hot against Flynn's thick six-inches. Now that she was getting it, CeCe hoped that she wouldn't lose access to her little brother's cock as soon as the vacation was over.

If she knew that the crazy kid that would run around in his boxers and a wife beater, pretending to be a cowboy was going to turn out with a body and cock like this, she would have spent _more _time with him and been nicer. She may have even _convinced _their mother to spend more time with them instead of working so many nights, if this Flynn had been available to them.

Wanting to tease yet another moan from her baby brother, CeCe leaned it and ran her tongue around the darker pink of her brother's mushroom head. The girl's tongue lapping up every drop of the boy's leaking pre-cum, something she noticed tasted delicious.

"Finally, giving some actual head? If you make me as loud as you make Logan, you should be good…" Flynn teased, denying her moan. He thrust his hips, poking CeCe's lip.

CeCe declined a comment and instead planted a deep kiss on the tip of his cock, the girl getting a little kinkier with the kiss and slipping her tongue out to tease the piss-slit of her little brother. Escaping her lips around the cock head was a soft moan, while Flynn deeply tongued her hole, licking around inside.

She could _feel_ him smirking.

Something that her wanting to get her brother back, she couldn't handle her little brother getting such a big ego.

In one swift movement the dancer swallowed every inch of that hot six inches of her baby brother's cock, effortlessly deepthroating Flynn. As she did her throat flexed and pulsed around the thickness, beginning to milk the younger boy of more precum. Flynn even bucked up inside, thrusting deeper into his big sister's throat. She heard his deep moan and the humming into her pussy as she wrapped her tongue around the length.

Something that had _her _smirking. '_Damn right, moan for your big sister… big boy!'_

As her talented and well practiced tongue and mouth, teased and tortured her little brother's six-inch cock, the moans that vibrated through Flynn's lapping tongue, had her grinning.

"_Ohhhhhh FUCK!_ Ceec… keep doin' that…" Flynn groaned loud enough so Grace could hear him, with the girl looking back at her boyfriend in spite of moaning deeply herself.

Said girl found herself a little shocked at how vocal her boyfriend was getting, since Flynn was more known to be a grunter and moaner then using words during their fun. Not that she minded, since her last boyfriend had been way too talkative in the bedroom. She didn't want to hear about him 'getting the bread' during sex, even if his stutter was a little cute when he talked about hanging out with his sister and her boyfriend, Cody. A boy with a _breathtaking _body, that she was sure awoken her puberty wise.

Despite her crush on him, she considered herself lucky however as her boyfriend now had just as good of a body.

"Don't go focussing on him, Gracey… Flynn's just being a brat," Jeremy smirked, running a hand through her long hair. She leaned into him, riding the older man slowly. "He loves teasing his sister… even if it's the first time that he's doing it _this _way."

Playfully smirking at her boyfriend's step father, Grace responded: "Oh and what should I focus on…"

Giving a harder thrust inside the younger girl, Jeremy growled. Feeling her wetness and fiery heat from inside, the man grunted and did not hold back from another thrust. "This."

Grace bit back her desire to swear from the sensation and instead moaned loudly, earning a somewhat jealous look from her boyfriend. Noticing the look that she was getting, Jeremy just gave his step-son a smirk and motioned for him to get back to eating out his sister's pussy. Something Flynn did with a look towards his girlfriend. With CeCe's moans soon radiating around her brother's six inch cock, as his talented tongue forced itself into her.

Bucking up faster into the much younger girl, Jeremy rest his head against the back of his chair and slowed his pace. Letting the girl start to take over riding him, the man could not believe how tightly the walls of her pussy were hugging his thick eight-inch cock.

"If Flynn ever gives this up, you and this are _always_ welcome to come over Grace… Mm, _damn_ this hole's good!"

Bouncing on the thickness had Grace wanting to scream to the heavens how good her boyfriend's step-father felt inside. He and Flynn felt alike inside, matching their thrusts like all the times the two teenagers had made love. Wondering how on earth these three males all managed to please a girl so well, she yelled out for the whole cabin to hear. That cock filled every inch of Grace's warm pussy every time that it pounded up inside to please the eighteen-year-old girl, pressing against her G-spot and massaging the sensitive lump like there was no tomorrow. Grace clawed at Jeremy's built chest, leaving soft red marks as they dragged down onto the man's abs.


End file.
